omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ditto
Character Synopsis Ditto is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. In its natural state, Ditto is a light purple or magenta free-form blob with vestigial facial features. It also appears to have two vestigial, handless 'arms' protruding from its body. It is capable of transforming into an exact replica of any physical object, including its form and abilities. However, if Ditto tries to transform into something based on memory, it may get some of the details wrong. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown. Varies '''with Transformations '''Verse: Pokémon Name: Ditto Gender: Genderless (Ditto is noted as having no specific gender, instead being a mess of genetic information) Age: Varies. Classification: Transform Pokemon Special Abilities: Ditto lacks abilities on it's own beyond Transform, which grants Power Mimicry, Biological Manipulation and Shapeshifting. In addition, Transform potentially grants Ditto the powers of every Pokemon, of which would give them the following: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can turn into Data, Enhanced Senses, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Poison, Steel, Ground, Rock, Air, etc. variety), Statistics Amplification (Passively when involving attack and accuracy, or in sunshine, rain, sandstorms, inflicted with a status condition, and when health is low. Active otherwise), Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Low-High), Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Dimensional Travel, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Time Travel, Reality Warping, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Power Nullification, Absorption (Of fire, water, electricity, health, bodies, souls, and life force), Time Stop, Energy Manipulation, Life Draining, Magma Manipulation, Martial Arts, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Stat Debuffing, Homing Attack, Dream Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Immunity Negation, Transformation, Precognition (Can see the past, the present and the future at the same time), Time Manipulation, Resistance to every type sans Rock, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Sealing, Black Hole Creation, Hacking, Spatial Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Genius Intelligence, Negation, Chi Manipulation, Flight, Sand Manipulation, Resurrection, Invisibility, Sleep Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Sound Manipulation, Danmaku, Magnetism Manipulation, Rage Power, Duplication, Berserk Mode, Afterimage Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Aura, Pain Manipulation, Adaptation, Petrification, Bone Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, (Minor) Probability Manipulation, Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, Magic, Cannot be oneshot (Within reason), Cannot be put to sleep, paralyzed, burned, frozen, poisoned, confused, infatuated, have its stats lowered, have secondary effects made to affect it, taunted, or made to flinch, Can passively force the opponent to expend twice the energy, Statuses inflicted on it go right back to the user, Physical contact does damage to the attacker, and can also force infatuation, paralysis, burns, sleep, or poison, Movement restriction (Can step on shadows and prevent the opponent from moving), Can prevent fleeing and teleporting, Explosions can't happen around it, Cannot be hit by a non-Super Effective move, It's smell can cause fainting or becalms fighting spirit (Muk and Meganium respectively), Its body is 18000 degrees F°, Can ensure all attacks to land, electric and water based attacks heal him, fire based attacks boost his fire based attacks, Feint bypasses shields and precognition, Immune to poison and acid based attacks. Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Ditto is a species not known for attacking with it's own power, as a result, it uses Transform to mimic the powers of their opponent. As such it's hard to properly gauge out the power Ditto has through their own raw strength). '''Varies '''with Transform (Ditto's ability to Transform mimics every aspect of their opponent, including their abilities and raw power. In addition, Ditto has the capacity to transform into any Pokemon from at least The Kanto Region, of which has included the likes of Mew) 'Speed: Unknown. Varies with Transform, which replicates the speed of whoever Ditto is facing Lifting Ability: Unknown. Varies with Transform Striking Ability: Unknown. Varies with Transform Durability: Unknown. Varies with Transform Stamina: High '(Comparable to other Pokemon, who can swim across oceans to other regions) 'Range: Unknown. Through Transform, Ditto's range increases as it's shown it can replicate into anything that's within it's sight (or through memory) Intelligence: Above Average '''(Ditto can almost exactly replicate an opponent due to mising one or two details. Ditto supposedly have good memory, based on the aformentioned ability to remember details and the fact it can use opponents skills against them) '''Weaknesses: Fighting type moves in base, otherwise depends on who it copies. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Quick Powder (Doubles its speed), Metal Powder (Raises it's defense by 1.5x) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transform: Ditto transforms into the opponent, copying their stats, powers, attacks and appearance. *'Impostor:' A rare ability Dittos possess. They will automatically take the opponent's form and powers, much like Transform. *'Limber:' An ability possessed by most Dittos. It prevents them from being paralyzed. *Too many to list. All abilities and moves of every Pokémon before Extra Info: *In-game, Ditto's Transform allows them to become any Pokemon and replicate their exact stats, powers, attacks and appearance except the HP. The Pokedex elaborates by stating Ditto can recall forms from memory and change into them while in a battle. Due to this, if used in combat, it has to be specified whether Ditto is fighting without any knowledge of any prior pokemon or whether Ditto has the ability to recall Pokemon *The upper limits of Ditto's Transform is unknown, however it should be assumed that it only works on 3-D characters, to prevent a No Limits Fallacy. Many can make the case it can transform into entities such as The Creation Trio or Arceus, however this may very well be a gameplay mechanic, as it contradicts the showings. For this reason, Ditto shouldn't be placed against anyone Tier 2 or above *In Vs Threads, It should be specified whether Ditto has time to transform or not, as it can make a huge difference in regards to the outcome of a match, in addition to whether it's a complete stomp or actually fair Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Pokémon Category:Races Category:Monsters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Power Mimicker Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorbers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sealers Category:Time Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sand Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ki Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Fear Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Size Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Controllers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Beserkers Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Bone Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Aura Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Probability Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Disease Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Hackers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sound Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Illusionist Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Wind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier